


Feeling

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [75]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 75 - "You make me feel alive."
Relationships: Elsa/Emma Swan
Series: Drabble Collection [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 1





	Feeling

Elsa still wasn't quite used to being around so many people.

Her kingdom was one thing, but the United Realms were new.

"Do you think you would have liked it better if Regina hadn't united all the realms?" Emma asked after Elsa brought it up.

"I wouldn't say that," Elsa said. "I wouldn't have you around if that had been the case."

"I'd probably still be married," Emma acknowledged. "And we'd live in different realms. But still, I know it was a big change. How do you feel?"

"I like... feeling. And you make me feel alive. So, it's fine."


End file.
